


I Promise - CelesGiri

by GrimChip



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Sad, danganronpa trigger happy havoc - Freeform, drthh, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimChip/pseuds/GrimChip
Summary: The end of the third class trial leaves Kyoko Kirigiri a mess after Celeste’s execution. However, little does she know not everything is what it appears to be.
Relationships: celesgiri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	I Promise - CelesGiri

Kyoko stood at the fence, silent tears fell down her face that she didn’t even know she shed, as she watched her friend and crush, Celestia Ludenberg- or, rather, Taeko Yasuhiro, being executed. Kyoko thought Celeste would be one of the last ones to murder someone, but she had let her own foolish fantasies get the better of her, something Kyoko honestly should’ve seen coming.

Suddenly, a big fire truck emerged from the darkness, and sped towards its victim. It’s sirens let out a hellish sound, and Kyoko leapt at the fence. She gripped onto it, and yelled something the others couldn’t distinguish due to the noise. Her face was flushed with pain and sorrow, emotions she normally didn’t show. Everyone around her, even Byakuya, was shocked. The enormous truck finally slammed into Celeste, and it was over. Monokuma could be seen extinguishing a final flame, and soon everyone began departing.

Kyoko was the last one to leave, as she hung her head in defeat and pain. As she eventually made her way back to the floor with the dorms, she noticed everyone else had already gone to bed. The detective blankly stared at her door for a few seconds before walking in. She immediately trudged to her bed and laid down. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her cheeks tear stained. She then rolled on her side, hoping to get any amount of sleep after what she just saw.

Lavender eyes shot open as Kyoko’s body shook. She glanced at a small clock on her nightstand, which read 2:23am. Kyoko groaned lightly as she sat up. All of the sudden her stomach rumbled, and she remembered she didn’t eat anything the day prior, due to.. events. The dining hall was locked at this hour, but Kyoko figured she could just pick the lock with a hair pin. She doubted Monokuma would see her, the person operating him has to sleep.. right?

Kyoko left her signature purple jacket behind as she headed to the dining hall. Her stomach kept making noises the whole way, which worried her about getting caught. Soon she made it, and pulled out a hair pin to unlock the door, but as she placed a hand on the knob, it lightly pushed itself open. ‘Is someone already in here?’ Kyoko thought, putting her guard up a little. She pushed the door open the rest of the way and crept in, closing it behind her quietly.

She saw a faint light coming from the kitchen, and she now knew someone was definitely here. She debated on leaving, but if someone was about to wind up dead, she thought maybe she’d be able to stop it. Kyoko quietly walked to the kitchen door, which was cracked open. She tried looking in, but couldn’t make out the figure inside. The detective breathed in and out slowly and braced herself for whatever was in there. She then pushed the door open, and as it swung back, Kyoko stopped dead in her tracks.

Kyoko stared at the person who was on the other side of the long counter, unable to comprehend what she was seeing. Was she dreaming? Was this all in her head? She covered her mouth with her gloved hand as tears began falling. “C..Celeste?..” her words staggered as her head spun. Celeste flinched when Kyoko spoke, and jumped back. “How.. how are you here?! We saw you.. I saw you die!” Memories of the execution rushed back into Kyoko’s head as she cried harder. “YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!..”

Even though the kitchen was dimly lit, Celeste could see the present pain on Kyoko’s face. She halted for a moment, before slowly walking towards Kyoko. The detective couldn’t move an inch as she came closer, she was paralyzed by fear and confusion. When Celeste got close enough Kyoko’s eyes quickly inspected her body, and noticed that she had burn marks all over her legs, and some on her arms.

Her clothes were a tattered mess, with her usual black blazer gone as well as her drills. Burn holes invaded her skirt, and her red heels were nowhere to be seen. Kyoko finished inspecting Celeste, looked into her eyes, then stepped closer to her, as if approaching a ghost. She got about a foot in front of Celeste, until she fell onto her knees crying. Her words were jumbled, but Celeste could make out words such as ‘how is this possible?’.

“Kyoko.” Celeste spoke with her real voice, not her fake English accent. This made her look up, surprised to hear her speak with her natural voice. “I know you are probably finding it hard to believe I am here, but I am. That being said, we can’t stay here. If you want to talk, we need to go to my room. Now.” With that, Celeste made her way back to the kitchen counter, grabbed some stuff, and walked into the dining hall. Kyoko quickly gathered herself together, and joined Celeste.

“Come on, we can’t sit here. If Monokuma knows I’m alive, then I really will be dead.” The two rushed to Celeste’s room, and locked the door once inside. Kyoko immediately noticed other things Celeste had gathered in her room, most of which were medical supplies. “Don’t mind the cameras, they’re off in here. I assume since Monokuma thinks he killed me, no one would come in here, hence no cameras.” Celeste sat on her bed and grabbed some bandages. “Could you help me with these..?” “O-of course..” Kyoko stammered out, sitting next to Celeste.

She wrapped bandages around her arms, then moved down to her legs and wrapped them up as well. Once Kyoko was all done, she sat back up next to Celeste, who was already looking at the detective. “Well, since you helped me, I suppose I owe you an explanation. You see, when the fire truck came at me, I felt the despair that Monokuma wanted me to feel. I realized.. I didn’t want to die that way. So, since I wasn’t tied to the post, I ran through the flames and hid behind some stuff. Once everyone left, I made my way out and to the nurses office. After I was done, I went to get some food and water, and then I ran into you.”

Kyoko sat in silence, not sure what to say. She turned her head away, and said “what if Monokuma finds you..? He’ll definitely kill you..” her words were filled with pain, and Celeste let out a huff. “I don’t know, Kyoko..” was all she said, then fell back onto her bed. She waited a moment, then joined Celeste. They laid there in silence for what felt like forever, until Kyoko spoke.

“I’m really glad you are alive. I.. I don’t know how long I would’ve made it without you..” she covered her mouth, not meaning to say all that out loud. She felt her face heat up lightly, and turned her head away. Celeste let out a small laugh, looking Kyoko’s way. “And why’s that? Do you love me or something, miss Kirigiri?” Celeste chuckled to herself, not knowing she just made Kyoko blush harder. “Just kidding. But seriously, I didn’t know you cared about me that much. I guess.. it's nice to know at least one person wanted me around.”

Kyoko finally turned back to Celeste, their faces mere inches apart as her lavender eyes looked into red ones. “Celeste, I consider you my friend, so of course I want you around. When I saw you surrounded by flames.. my heart broke.. I never thought I’d see you again..” Her eyes became glossy as silent tears formed. “And now, you’re right here, with me.. I.. I am so happy you are here with me..” Kyoko’s words were choppy, and Celeste didn’t know what to say. She could feel her own eyes become teary, hearing how much she meant to Kyoko.

Celeste lifted her bandaged hand to Kyoko’s face and wiped away some of her tears. However, she was caught off guard when Kyoko grabbed her hand and held it to her face. “Please.. don’t leave me again..” Celeste gave a small, heartfelt smile, then said “I won't, I promise.” Kyoko returned a smile, which was mixed with happiness and pain. The two kept their eyes locked for a short while, until Kyoko moved closer. Their noses were nearly touching, and Celeste could feel her hitched breath. “May I..?” Kyoko asked, and Celeste nodded slowly.

Kyoko leaned in, and placed her lips onto Celeste’s. They both melted into the short kiss, enjoying the moment. Kyoko pulled away, looking a little embarrassed. “Sorry.. I just.. really like you, Celeste..” “Oh I was aware, it was pretty obvious. Am I your first crush? Because you sucked at hiding it.” Celeste laughed, and Kyoko hid her face. “It was that obvious?” Celeste nodded, and Kyoko groaned. “But. I’m happy you like me back, Kyoko.” She moved Kyoko’s hands that covered her face, and gave her a light kiss. “I promise to never leave you, Kyoko. I am sorry my actions caused you so much pain..”

Kyoko pulled Celeste into a hug, careful not to hurt her. “It’s okay. You’re here with me now, and that’s all that matters.” The two laid in silence until Kyoko could tell Celeste fell asleep. She quietly removed herself from her girlfriend, and planted a light kiss on her forehead. She got up, and wrote a note for Celeste to read in the morning. She glanced back, and smiled. “We will make it out of here, together.. I promise.” Her words were a whisper, light enough to not even wake a bird. She quietly left, and returned to her own room.

When morning came, the announcement went off as usual. Kyoko met up with everyone, and acted like last night never happened. Her goal was now different during this killing game. Of course she was going to expose the mastermind and end the killing game, but now she swore to herself to escape with everyone, including Celeste. She planned to keep this promise, even if it cost her her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like i kinda left this off on a cliffhanger lol. Maybe in the future I’ll write a continuation?


End file.
